Death's Play With The Damned
by silencedauthor
Summary: Death. So close, yet so far away. I've wished for death many time in my wretched life. Besides, I am already one of the damned. Buried so deeply in the many sins that I make. I've always thought that when I die, all of my problems will be over and I will finally be at peace...But I was wrong. So wrong. But it was alright, in a twisted way.
1. Prologue

I still remember my death up to this day. And I still ask myself, _'Is death really the answer to everything?'_

Vividly, I could feel the impact of the bullet into my chest. Strangely enough, I didn't feel the pain. For once, I was able to find peace in my wretched life.

The life of a hacker, an assassin, and a weapons maker is never easy. Your life is constantly in danger and you have to take good care not to get caught. I knew this ever since I expressed my liking into making weapons and hacking the computers inside the orphanage.

That's right. I'm an orphan.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, while was hacking through the computers, I failed to notice that someone was watching me. And that someone adopted me and taught everything he knew about hacking and assassination. His name was John. Or at least, that's what he told me when I adopted.

As I grew, he told me that his name wasn't John. It was Niccolo. He told me that he was part of some criminal organization and that he wants to recruit me. Of course, he didn't force me into it and I agreed.

When reached adolescence, I was the most famous hacker, assassin, and also the most sought after criminal in the entire world. Not to mention the youngest too. The world calls me _The Killing Perfection._ But my family calls me Cassia. To them, I was just the typical teen you would see on the streets.

I was young and reckless. And that recklessness got me killed.

I always thought dying is good because you don't have to worry about anything ever again. I never gave it a second thought. Just that.

But I was wrong. So wrong.

When I blacked out, I found myself in darkness. Initially, my first thought was, _'Am I dead?' _That is, until I remembered how I died. I looked around and all I see was never ending darkness. I shrugged. _Oh well, at least it's quiet._

I sat down on the ground, or something like that and inspected myself. I was still wearing my assassination outfit and my weapons are still inside, I could feel them. I looked for my headphones and iPod on my pockets. When I felt them, I put in my ears and put my music into shuffle.

I just sat there, listening to music, when I heard footsteps. I pretended not to hear them. It was obvious by how light these footsteps are, they are either an elite assassin, like me, or an experienced ninja. I've fought a couple of ninjas in my life, so I know their nature.

When I determined they were close enough to hearing range, I asked,"Who are you?" without turning around. I heard a melodious chuckle and a deep chuckle. _Man and woman huh?_

"Can you turn around for us, sweetheart?" The lady asked in a chirpy voice.

"Okay." I said, turning around. Something inside me just felt compelled to do it so why not follow?

Anyway, when I turned around I just stared at them unfazed. There was woman who was in her twenties with vibrant brown hair with a pure white dress and a man who was also in their twenties with a smooth black hair wearing a black top with matching black pants. It was quite obvious that they are beautiful and handsome. And it was also quite obvious that they are a couple.

I watched their faces slowly morphed into shock when I didn't fawn over them. What can I say? I am not interested and I only like anime characters.

"You're not f-fawning over us?!" The man stammered, disbelief etched clearly into his face. I yawned.

"Why would I?" I inquired in boredom. "It was quite obvious that both of you are a couple. Let me guess: I'm the only person that didn't fawn over you when you showed yourself, right? Well, let me tell you something, both of you are letting off a possessive vibe and I'm not that dense to not notice it ."

The lady was the first to regain her composure and cooed at me, pinching my cheeks quite hard,"You are so cute!"

I sighed. "Well, are you going to answer my question?"

"Well, I am Life and he is Death. He heard you pleading to die and he sort of gave in when he saw through your memories." She answered, sounding sad on the last part.

"You don't have to be sad Life. It's my decision and I'm not regretting it." I said, patting Life's back awkwardly. I was never the one to comfort people.

I heard Death clearing his throat. I looked at him questioningly.

"I decided to give you another chance at life," He started, I felt my face contort into horror and he held up a hand when I was about to protest,"Let me finish. I will give you another chance in life in your favorite anime, but in one condition. You are to minimize the death in that world and try as hard a you can to change the story line."

Favorite anime huh? Wait. Did he mean...

"Oh no, no no no... I won't do it!" I wailed, when I finally figured it out. I could feel the smugness radiating off of Death and the happiness radiating off of Life.

"Too bad. You don't have a choice." Death mocked.

"Come on, Cassia. It's going to be fun!" Life said happily.

"Just give me a minute to think, okay?" I pleaded. They must have noticed something because they looked serious. They nodded.

I sighed in relief.

I plopped on the ground and closed my eyes. Okay, I'm going to get reborn in the Naruto World and Death said that I have to minimize the death tolls in that world. How the fuck am I suppose to do that?! They're ninjas for God's sake! That's what they do! But, if he is implying that I only save the important characters then I suppose I could bear with that. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I have to do something.

"Hey Death? I want to make a deal with you." I called out. Said person raised a brow questioningly.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Okay." I started, "I agree to be reborn in the Naruto World and do my best change the story line for the better if you promised to give me the list of the people of who are going to die and who are going to be saved. Also, I want my weapons and stuff from my past life be given to me as soon as I am able to grasp the handsigns for the storage seal."

Death looked thoughtful for a moment.

Just as i was about to give up, he nodded and Life clasped her hand together and gave him a loving peck on the cheek.

"You have a deal." He said, stretching out his hand and shaking mine firmly. "You will have a list and your stuff will be given to you as soon as you know how to do the handsigns for the storage seal."

I gave him my infamous shit-eating smirk. He just chuckled.

Little did I know I was going to have a one heck of a time trying to do his will.

**How was it? It's my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you like it! Criticism is appreciated. Comment if you want my OC to have a romantic interest. SilencedAuthor out!**


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as that thought crosses me, I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I found myself plunged yet again, no pun intended, into darkness. Except this time it was warm and comforting, and I heard muffled voices in the darkness that's surrounding me like a blanket.

I stayed in that comforting darkness for quite some time, listening to the calm heartbeats that I later found out as my mother's.

It was quite odd.

You know, staying in that darkness patiently, not knowing when are you going to be introduced into the world. It made my respect for babies go a lot higher, considering how many times they cry, drool, puke and pee on the first six months of their life.

Death and Life didn't specifically tell me how to do my mission or assignment so long as I finish it.

Oh well. I just hope I wasn't in some lame family after I was born because that would seriously mess up my plans when I come into this world. No offense.

Suddenly, I feel a presence in my mind.

**Of course we wouldn't do that, **Death scoffed.

_Huh? Why are you in my head, Death? _I asked mentally. I was seriously not expecting this.

**To guide you of course. You are going in an unknown world that exists in an another person's imagination in your world. I'm no fool to leave you out here and fend for yourself. Even if you do have knowledge of this world, you don't know how to act and be like them. **Death explained.

_Is Life going to talk to me too? Please tell that you don't. No offense but, Life is too loud. __  
_

**She _is _Life. **Death said sarcastically. **But no, she's not going to talk to you like I am. I figure it would jeopardize your mission in this world if she will talk to you via mind everyday. We don't want that, do we?**

_Yeah. It's better if you're the only one talking in my mind. I don't think I'll ever get used to uhh, her peppiness._ I shuddered, she's way to loud for my taste.

**Aww, I'm touched. **Death said sarcastically. I saw a picture of him dramatically put his hands to his chest in my mind.

_Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Death. But thanks though. That's very kind of you. _I said, smiling at him mentally. _Anyway, why are you talking to me now? Not before? _

**You're going to be born. **He answered bluntly.

As soon as he answered me, the darkness around suddenly felt tight. As if someone was trying to squeeze me out. Instinct kicks in and I struggle. Panic flowed through my body as something grabbed me and pulled me out of the comforting darkness.

At first, I was blinded by a very bright light and again, my instincts took over and I cried. Loudly. Than I have ever did in my past life.

I vaguely registered the things happening around me as I continue to cry loudly.

Moments later, I finally calmed down when I was placed into the familiar warmth that I am used to. I couldn't open my eyes yet. Soon, the events caught to me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Unusual was the word to describe me when I was a baby.

Unlike most babies, I rarely cried and I didn't make much noise. At first, my parents were so worried that I was taken to the hospital to and fro during my first six months. During those visits to the hospital, I met Tsunade. On this visit, she was the one who examined me and assured my parents that there was nothing wrong with me. And okaa-san and her became instant friends on that day and she became my godmother.

It's amazing how much I am able to remember even when I am baby.

Now, I am turning three years old. I have learned faster than most regular babies have and became a prodigy. I mastered walking when I was three months, said my first word when I was five, and started reading when I six months.

In my past life, most people would think of me as a freak. Maturing faster than most regular babies, one would think I wasn't human. Then again, I am the youngest and most famous assassin in my world so, I don't care.

Besides, it's pretty boring when you're a baby. Apart from sleeping away half of the day, there was nothing interesting. My chichi-ue was a ninja so, I don't see him often. Only my haha-ue took care of me, not even letting someone babysit me whenever she goes out. She usually brings me with her and I was usually bored when I am left alone in the house so I don't complain much.

Needless to say, both my parents were perplexed, when they saw me walking on my third month.

They never pressured me though. Little by little, they started teaching me little things like Japanese text, seal signs, calligraphy and codes.

Okay, maybe those things are not little but you get the point.

Anyway, I started seeing my tou-san more often than before and whenever kaa-san is out, he would teach me about hansigns and chakra.

Hmm, chakra.

It was warm and comforting, continually running through your body as if it was water.

You must be wondering my I switch into tou-san to chichi-ue and kaa-san to haha-ue right? Well, it's because I want to call them in a different way, even if it's honorable. Kaa-san and tou-san are way too ordinary and my parents don't complain much so I continue doing it; switching back and forth their familial honorifics.

During those months, I learned my name: Sesshomaru Uzumaki-Uchiha.

When I inquire my parents about why I was named Killing Perfection, they just smirked and kaa-san punched tou-san quite hard in the head, muttering something about how she could've lost to tou-san and throwing a couple of profanities here and there. Tou-san just looked at me and I saw amusement shining in his eyes and explained to me that he won from some bet he and okaa-san made when she was pregnant with me and he won.

I wasn't happy about it though. I mean, who would be happy to find out that you have an Uzumaki and an Uchiha as parents? It's like saying,_'Here I am! I have the two most powerful bloodlines running through my veins! Come and get me!'_ to everyone. It's ridiculous.

I was brought out of my musings when Death's voice reverberated to my mind, **I told you many times that it's Life's gift to you. Do I have to keep repeating myself?**

_Sorry, _I replied sheepishly. _It's just that, I don't know how to survive as a half-Uchiha and a half-Uzumaki. Not to mention my kaa-san is Kushina Uzumaki's older sister. And tou-san is Mikoto Uchiha's older brother. __Anyway, I want to thank you for changing my gender to a male. Though, my face looks like a combination of masculinity and femininity and I still don't understand how I manage to look beautiful/handsome. It's okay but, okaa-san keeps pestering me to wear dresses. __  
_

**Kid, when you are reborn into an another world or dimension, your gender changes. Besides, who would want to have the same gender every time they get reborn? That's the purpose of being reborn, kid. You get to experience new things. Though, I must say that you are cute in this world. **Death explained calmly.

_You know, Death? _I ask softly. _You are probably the most patient person or entity/deity I have ever met and that's the nicest compliment I have ever recieved. I always thought that you would leave me you know. Seeing as I tend to think too much. _I finished sheepishly.

**It's okay, kid. Besides, I can see that in your soul that you really want to be a male because many people tend to underestimate you in your past life because of your gender. **Death replied.

I feel haha-ue's chakra coming closer to me and Death retreated to the confinements of my mind. I have been training secretly with Death since I was able to detect chakra. He taught me everything there is to the Shinobi World and I would say that I have a kage-level information about jutsus and such.

The door opened and haha-ue's bright red hair is the first thing I see. Good thing I have inherited my father's physical looks and emotion. Mother's hair is red that is so vibrant that they look like freshly spilt blood. And she is so much different from my father. She wears her emotion like a dress. I don't even know how they became together in the first place

"Hello Bikutomo shinai!" She chirped. **_(A/N: Comment if you figure out what this word means in English. :))_**

"Hi haha-ue." I said politely. Is it just me or her nicknames from me is the words from the books I have read in my past life?

"Don't call me that my dear. It makes me feel rather old. Just call me kaa-san or okaa-san, sweetheart." She said, putting her hands in her chest dramatically for emphasis.

I inclined my head and said nothing.

"You're no fun." She pouted. "You look like you're turning into a mini Tomoe."

Tomoe Uchiha is the name of my chichi-ue and Kikyo Uzumaki is my haha-ue's name.

"Hn." I huffed, crossing my arms, giving her my best Uchiha glare.

She just laughed.

"Suit yourself kiddo. You just used your Uchiha glare and the infamous 'Hn' on me. Anyway, I made onigiri so, do you want to come down?" She asked.

I shrugged. Why not?

I followed her downstairs and I was surprised that chichi-ue is here.

"Why are you here, chichi-ue? Didn't say that you have a mission?" I inquired, looking at him curiously. He looked stressed out.

"I decided to retire from being a ninja. With the war going on around the Villages, I don't want to get killed in combat." He explained, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Dear," Haha-ue scolded playfully,"Sessho-kun is too young for you to tell him this."

"My instincts tell me that it was the right thing to do. Besides, he already knows about the Shinobi World. I trust him enough to give him these information." Tou-san sighed.

"Well, my instincts tell me that it's time we teach Sessho-kun the history of our clan." She said, looking uncharacteristically serious on the last part.

I smirked inwardly. It's about time.

So far, I have already mastered the fireball jutsu which is a rite of passage in the Uchiha clan and I have already shown signs of being a potential seal master.

But other than that, they didn't tell me much about my two clans. I already know that the Uzumaki used to reside in Uzushiogakure where it was destroyed in war. Those who survive the destruction seek refuge in other villages.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when tou-san and kaa-san looked at me expectantly.

"Are you ready to learn about where we originated from? We understand if you don't want to know about it." My okaa-san explained to me gently.

I could feel the coldness of my gaze when I looked at them.

I nodded. Just a barely imperceptible nod, but that's enough to make them smirk.

**A/N: What do you think? Was it too intense or boring? Don't forget to Comment and make Reviews guys! SilencedAuthor out! I will try my best to update chapters as fast as I can. But for now, I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 2

When they finished, I quickly went to my room.

From what I have gathered, the Uchiha descended from the elder son of the Sage of The Six Paths named Indra and he inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual energies. The Uchiha clan also has the Curse of Hatred. Before the founding of the Hidden Villages, the Uchihas were mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan and their battle prowess, they are one of the two greatest clans in Konoha. The other being the Senju clan in which they became eternal rivals.

Other than that, there isn't anything to be considered interesting. Although it was fun to watch the deepening scowl of haha-ue's face as my chichi-ue talked proudly about his clan. I can tell that she doesn't like the Uchiha very much.

But he seemed honored to be one of them, I guess. Again, I still have no idea how they managed to be together.

When it was haha-ue's turn, her face looks like it was going to split from grinning too much.

The Uzumaki clan, on the other hand, are distant relatives of the Senju. When I first heard this, I was like,_'I have another bloodline trait running through my veins! Hororay! Not.'_

Anyway, the Uzumaki clan are very knowledgeable in the are of fuinjutsu and were both respected and feared worldwide because of their skill, which ultimately led to their own destruction. The Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force and can survive and endure grievous injuries. They are also blessed with great recuperative powers, which means that they can heal in short periods of time. And that red hair was common in their clan.

I am quite surprised that I didn't have red hair which led to my father stating that his Uchiha genes have thwarted her Uzumaki genes which led to a heated debate before they let me go. It was quite fun seeing my father's face so red from frustration whenever my mother retaliated.

However, both of them agreed that I should know their clan techniques and jutsus starting tomorrow. They also said to me that they are going to buy me a complete ninja gear and weapons set to make me better suited to my training regime.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on facing Death.

When I opened them, I saw Death looking at me expectantly, as if he was waiting for my arrival.

**Did they tell you? **Death's voice echoing across the darkness.

_Only the common parts, _I said, snorting,_ In my world, the information they gave me was very informative and I have the distinct feeling that they won't like me much when I tell them that I know some things they don't._

**Well, I suppose it's a good thing that you made a deal with me. You can look up for more information on your technological gadgets whenever you got the feeling that you are missing an important information. **Death replied.

_Yeah, my instinct tells me that keep my gadgets from my world because I might need them in here. _I smirked. _Besides, I have many weapons at my disposal that is completely foreign to them like guns. It would give me additional advantage in terms of combat and battle._

**You're a smart kid, Cassia. **Death complimented. I scowled when he said my name from my past life.

_Don't call me Cassia. Call me Sesshomaru. _I gritted. _It's my second life you know. You have to stop reminding me of my past life. It doesn't matter now, I have an another chance at life. Maybe, maybe this time I will live my life until I die of old age._

**The choice is up to you. Though it's a shame that you aren't a girl, you and Itachi would make a great couple. **Death sighed.

_Shut up._

He just put his hands up in defense.

**I'm just saying. You can still be a female, you know? **Death asked.

_And how do you propose to do that? I am already born a male, it would make things difficult since a lot of people knew that I am a boy when I changed into a girl. _I reasoned out pointedly.

**Oh. I guess I didn't see that coming. **Death said sheepishly, scratching the back of his hair.

I sighed. _Sarcasm and airheadedness doesn't suit you. Even if airheadedness isn't a word, you still don't seem like an airhead. _I finished, laughing at my own joke.

**I try my best, Kuro Torikkusuta. I try my best. **Death said sadly, shaking his head.

_Hey, what's with you people giving me nicknames and such? Oh and for your information, I'm not a black trickster, Death. _I said, shaking my head.

**I had my reasons. And your name is too long. Besides, it would be the best nickname you got when you're placed in the Bingo Book. **Death said.

_Wha-Oh forget it. It won't matter anyway. Well, good night Death. _I said, yawning at the last part.

For the past few years we've been together, I think I consider Death my very own father. I got the feeling that he also thinks of me as his own daughter.

Death just smiled at me and ruffled my hair. **Sleep Sesshomaru.**

And with that, I close my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to kaa-san's shaking.

"Okaa-san?" I murmured sleepily.

"Get dressed, love. Today we're going to buy your ninja gear and weapons set. And we're going to start your training. Come downstairs to have breakfast when you're ready." Okaa-san said, smiling gently at me. Leaving shortly when I am awake enough to process things.

I yawned and get dressed.

It doesn't take much long for me to go downstairs.

My parents were already seated down and their heads snapped up when I came in. They were wearing their ninja clothes.

"Have a seat Sessho-kun." Chichi-ue said.

I raised a brow questioningly, but took a seat anyways. Father was never nice. Well rarely.

We ate our breakfast quietly, but not awkwardly. You could almost feel the lightness in the atmosphere.

When we finished, tou-san led me to the back garden which is also called the training grounds. It is where I would meditate and channel my chakra.

Our house was fairly big and we lived just around the border of the Fire Country.

Moments later, kaa-san followed, carrying numerous scrolls in her arms and dumping them in the middle of the training grounds. Father's eye twitched.

"What are those scrolls for?" I inquired quietly.

"Those are the sealing scrolls from my clan. I was a seal master before it was destroyed and I took every single scroll in the village before I fled." She explained proudly.

I nodded in understanding.

"Well," my father cleared his throat,"Your mother has a special chakra paper in her which will help you determine you chakra affinity. You know about the leaf exercise, right?"

I nodded. My mother gave me a small piece of paper.

"Well then, all you have to do is concentrate on your chakra and put it in that paper. If the paper becomes wet, you have water. If the paper will ignite and turn into ash, you have fire. When the paper crumples, you have lightning. If the paper split into two, you have wind. And, if the paper turn into dirt and crumple away, that is Earth. Got it?"

"Yes, chichi-ue."

"Good. Now start." And with that, he motions me to begin.

I looked at the paper in my hand and concentrated on putting my chakra into the paper. At first, nothing happens. Then, the paper turned into dirt and dampens, then it ingnites, crumples and finally, it was split into two.

I looked at the paper dumbfounded. How did I get all chakra nature affinities?

Heck, even my parents were taken aback!

My father was the first to regain his composure. "Well, you saw that, right? I think I can help help you with your fire nature and earth nature. Your mother can help you with wind and water release. Unfortunately, we don't have lightning release and you have to learn that on your own."

I gave them my shit-eating smirk. The same I used in my past life. It was a mix between a devilish smirk and a grin.

"Do you have some scrolls about lightning release?" I inquired.

They shook their head.

"Dear, you have to find a teacher on your own to teach you jutsus with lightning release. Or at best, you can self-study. It's better that way so that no one will know what jutsus you have at your disposal." Mother said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I nodded.

They smiled.

"Let's get started then." Haha-ue said, laughing slightly.

Wait.

"If I have all the chakra elements, is it possible to mix them?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"It depends on how well your chakra can adapt to mixing various chakra elements." Chichi-ue explained slowly.

"Nah, he's an Uzumaki _and _an Uchiha right?" Kaa-san snorted, "He should be able to do that. Better yet, he's our son. We will train him in our own way." She finished, smiling at me sadistically.

I looked at tou-san for help and he was also wearing a sadistic smile.

I gulped.

My mission begins.


	4. Chapter 3

For the next one and half year of my life, I trained with my parents. As each day passes, my body grows stronger, my chakra coils expanding. My parents already gave me a schedule in which I was to follow for the rest of my training.

As a result, it became a part of my life.

They also told me that they would give me a different schedule when I reached adolescence. And a different one when I reached adulthood.

At first, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I read my schedule.

Here is what it says:

_4:00-5:00 Warm-ups_

_5:00-7:00 Meditation_

_7:00-12:00 Ninjutsu practice_

_12:00-12:30 BREAK_

_12:30- 2:00 Taijutsu practice_

_2:00-6:00 Genjutsu practice_

_6:00-6:30 BREAK _

_6:30-8:00 Scroll Reading/Fuinjutsu Practice_

_8:00-10:00 Meditation_

I'm just a kid for Kami's sake! This training schedule is from chunin-level ninja! Or jounin even!

Gradually, I got used to it. Who would've thought that my parents could be so heartless?

But at the very least, it helped me grow stronger that most kids my age. Which was about four and a half.

I was to do my schedule six times a week, with one day off. As much as possible, my parents used that day-off to teach me about weapon shooting, callirgraphy, writing seals and chakra control. Because of my humongous chakra, courtesy of the Uzumaki clan, I had to master my control on my chakra to avoid blowing things up in front of my face.

During the first two months of my training, kaa-san kept trying to force me to use a fan for my wind release. As a boy, I vehemently refused. Instead, I suggested that I should use a gunbai like Madara Uchiha.

After first, she was reluctant but, when I tried it, it made things a lot easier, in which she was happy for.

But, she was sadistic in taijutsu training. I swear, she's a lot more awful that Might Guy when he is training Lee. Not to mention, she's more ruthless than Tsunade is to Sakura when teaching medical ninjutsu. It's no wonder she and Tsunade became instant friends!

I swear, it's like she was conditioning me for war and she doesn't have time to wait for me to grow up so she can teach me! Then again, I was born in the warring era so, I don't have the right to complain.

But still, I was like four fucking years old!

Tou-san however, was a different story.

Up until now, I never thought that chichi-ue has a sadistic side. He was always quiet and calm. I was still puzzled on how he managed to keep it from me. And he would take it upon himself to teach me how to intimidate people and keep my emotions in check. He also supervises my genjutsu training.

He was heartless in training, he would keep me in the sun for five straight hours without having anything to drink or eat, just train, train, and guess what? train again.

Because of my age, I would tire out a lot faster than average but soon my body coped with it.

It seems that my body has a natural coping system in which it fixes the body in order to match my training regime and such.

My mother was natural in chakra chains and father in katana, so I had to learn to use those weapons too.

During my trainig, I acquired a katana, two gunbais that's especially made for me, one for my age and the other when I reached adolescence. I also have dozens of shuriken, kunai, and a one-bladed scythe. Why a one-bladed scythe you ask?

Well, my parents and I were passing by a weapons shop when I saw a one-bladed scythe gleaming in front of the shop.

I begged my parents to buy it for me and they bought with amusement shining in their eyes.

I self-taught myself on how to use the scythe whenever I had free time.

Death rarely talked to me as I got busier and busier with training. But, when he does talk to me, the topics usually contain about how I can improve my genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and fuinjutsu.

He taught me how to seal a tailed beast and how to keep them at bay. At times, he would teach me forbidden techniques and try to make me activate my Sharingan or Rinnegan or both, if I was lucky to have one. I wish I don't.

Though, my worst fears came when tou-san trapped me in an incredibly powerful genjutsu. They were so real and the pain I felt was also real.

I was under a lot of stress at that time and my Sharingan came out together with the Rinnegan.

Needless to say, my father was so shocked that he quickly dispelled the jutsu and called my mother.

The Sharingan in in my left eye and the Rinnegan was in my right.

They forbade me to tell anyone that I have the Rinnegan and only show my Sharingan. I didn't question their will because I know that obtaining the Rinnegan rarely happens.

My father had the Sharingan, so he taught me how to activate them in both eyes and how to use it to my advantage.

My mother has some scrolls about Rinnegan and I took it in myself to study them.

Accidentally, I summoned my Six Paths in my day off and I was in my room. I was so shocked bit I gained my composure almost immediately and put a seal in my room so that my parents won't sense their chakra and trained my Paths.

So far, none of my parents knew that I was training my Paths, and they never will. I have a feeling that chichi-ue will blow a gasket when I tell him that.

As of now, they already mastered the jutsus that they were supposed to master and I taught them how to speak. They sound awkward when they speak but, I try my best to teach them. But most of the time, they're quiet so I teach them how to use hand signs, not the the signs to activate jutsu, but signs when you are communicating with mute people. In my past life, me and my partner use hand signs so that no one will know what we're saying when we're on a mission. They seemed content with that.

I asked Death if I can train them in my mental landscape and he agreed. And he told me that I could have my gadgets and weapons from my past life back, seeing as I already knew the hand signs to activate the storage scroll.

I told him I will get it when I want to.

Now, today is my birthday. I'm turning five.

Right now, I'm sitting in the kitchen with my parents and we're about to open my presents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SESSHOMARU!" Haha-ue cheered. As if on cue, both me and my father twitched at her loudness.

"Kikyo, will you please lower your voice?" Chichi-ue sighed, exasperated.

"Come on! It's your son's fourth birthday! We've been training him day and night! We have to at least show him how proud we are!" Kaa-san whined.

I blushed.

"Look, he's blushing! We rarely complimented him! Come on Tomoe, just be loose for once!" Okaa-san laughed as my blush deepened.

Father sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Happy birthday son." He said, giving a genuine smile.

I smiled.

"Thanks, tou-san."

"No problem." He replied.

"Well," Kaa-san started, shoving me into the piles of presents in the room,"Open them up, kiddo!"

I sighed. Now I know where Kushina gets her giddiness from.

I started opening my presents as quickly as I can.

To recap, I had about another dozen of empty scrolls and storage scrolls, another set of kunai and shuriken, a triple-bladed scythe that is wickedly sharp, hundreds and hundreds of scrolls about earth, water, wind, and fire release and some scrolls about poison and medical scrolls. Some of them are old.

I was dumbfounded.

How in the world did they get all these scrolls and stuff?

As if knowing my question, okaa-san scratches her head nervously, "My clan used to own those scrolls and kept them in a secret location. I never got to visit them when the village was attacked, only bringing sealing scrolls with me. I figure that I should give these to you seeing as you need them a lot more that I do."

Without warning, I flung myself to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I said, muffled against her shirt.

She laughed.

"You're welcome, love! Now, let's go see what your father's got for you." She said, gently disentangling herself from me.

I faced father as he cleared his throat.

"Here you go, son. Happy birthday." He said, giving me a box.

I opened it and peered inside.

Again, I was dumbfounded.

Inside, was the standard Uchiha clan attire with the crest proudly embedded on the back. That's not what shocked me though.

What shocked me the most was the old and faded scrolls inside the box. When I opened it, it contains information about Sharingan and it uses. By the way it looked, it seemed pretty old.

"An elder Uchiha gave these to me. It contains the instructions on how to use the Sharingan properly and the information about them. I figure that I should pass these to you, son. You are worthy of bearing the Uchiha name and I trust that you should keep these scrolls safe." He explained, as I looked at the scrolls.

I nodded solemnly. "Yes, chichi-ue."

"Uhh, you don't mind is if ask, right?" I asked. They looked at me and I go on. "Why are you giving me these scrolls?"

"Your kaa-san and I have a feeling that we won't be around very long, so we figure that we should give you everything we have for you to survive as a ninja." Father explained slowly, looking at me sadly.

Then, I noticed something.

Right now, there are fifteen foreign ninja coming straight at us from 50 miles south in full speed. From their speed and chakra, they're about jounin level and one of them is ANBU level.

"Chichi-ue," I started.

"Go pack your things, Sesshomaru." He ordered.

I don't need to be told twice.

In five minutes, I was ready to go. I had already packed my belongings and my mother put all of my presents in a large scroll with a powerful sealing jutsu.

The ninjas are going to attack in ten minutes.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to run as far away as you can from here." Kaa-san told me."I have already placed a powerful sealing jutsu that only you can break. Even the most skilled sealing masters will have trouble breaking the seal. I want you to treasure it always as a reminder from me." She finished, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Kaa-san, what's going to happen?" I murmured.

"It's going to be okay dear." Kaa-san assured me, running her hand thorugh my soft black-bluish hair with red highlight on the ends. I know, it's natural.

"Sesshomaru, know that your mother and I have always loved you and we're sorry that we couldn't be there for you when you grow up." This time, it was tou-san who spoke, looking at me directly with sad but proud eyes. "We will always be proud of you, my son. No matter what you did, we will always support you."

"I'm sorry it has to happen on your birthday, dear." Haha-ue choked.

I looked down. I knew sooner or later that I was going to lose my parents. I could tell by the way they taught and train with me. But still, I never knew that I grew so attached to them.

A single tear fell to my eyes. Nothing more than that.

I looked at tou-san and he already summoned his wolf pack. I knew them as Tora the gray wolf, Kuro the black one, Akira the white one, and Fumi as the brown one. I trained with them once.

"Kuro," Tou-san adressed the alpha of the pack, "I want you to give this scroll to the Hokage. Let them know that Sesshomaru will live with the Uchihas when he arrives."

Said wolf nodded.

"Akira," Tou-san turned to the white wolf with violet eyes, "I want you to guide Sesshomaru and protect him in any danger. Also, I want you to get as far away from the house as fast as you can. Kikyo already made explosion seals. She is going to activate them when you are far enough from the house."

Akira whined sadly but nodded.

"Tou-san-" I started, but didn't finish my sentence.

We both knew that they are already outnumbered and once they killed my parents, they're going to come after me.

"Thank you for being our master, Tomoe-san." Tora spoke, looking at him sadly.

"You too, my friend. Thank you for being my comrade." Tou-san said solemnly.

"Come on, kiddo." Akira said, nudging me.

I was about to get on Akira's back when I saw a mist ninja attack my kaa-san's form from behind.

"Kaa-san!" I shouted. Luckily, she dodged in time.

"Time to go, love. I love you!" She shouted, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

As if on cue, all mist ninja pounced on us.

Akira, as instructed, protected me.

"Go, Sesshomaru!" Tou-san shouted.

I nodded to Akira and mouthed one last 'I love you' to my parents as we went away. They mouthed one back for me accompanied with a sad smile.

I buried my face in Akira's fur as she ran farther away from my house.

I noticed a faint chakra speeding towards us.

Must be the ANBU.

Akira wasn't fast enough to get us far enough from the house and we were caught in explosion.

I was separated from Akira and flew twenty-five feet in the air along with the ANBU following us. I didn't saw Akira in the air and I can't sense her.

I felt weightless for a few seconds then gravity pulled me down and I crashed into the trees.

I heard something crack and I blacked out.

Great, just great.

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I felt was pain. Undeniable and excruciating pain in my back.

I tried to stand up but my vision went dark because of the pain. I let out a pained hiss.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_Death? _I called out mentally.

**Right here kiddo.** He answered. **Sorry about your parents Sesshomaru but I have to take them because they aren't part of the story.**

_It's okay. I just never knew that I would get so attached to them. _I sighed mentally.

**You're an orphan in your past life kid. You never got to experience parental love when you were young. Your adopted father rarely gave you love. So, it's understandable. Don't blame yourself. **Death explained.

_You're right. _

**You're not mad at me? **Death asked incredulously.

_Of course not. Why would I be mad at you? _I asked.

**I just killed your parents for Kami's sake! And your not mad at me?! **Death shouted in disbelief.

_I consider you as my parent. Besides, it okay. _I replied.

**You sure kid? **Death asked.

_Yeah, I'm sure. _

I cut off the conversation and summoned my Six Paths and they seemed shocked when they saw me in this state.

_How bad? _I signed to them.

Deva Path answered me, **_Your back looks broken and the're a huge gash on your head._**

_Help me, will you?_

They nodded and Deva and Animal Path approached me while the others split up for lookout.

Deva helped me sit up and Animal rummaged through my bag and took out some bandages, gauze, disinfectant and needle and thread.

I winced.

"What happened to you?" Deva asked me in a deep voice as he stripped me of my shirt and letting Animal treat my wounds.

I groaned when Animal snapped my spine into place and wrapped my back in numerous bandages.

"Got attacked by mist ninja. Parents died in the explosion." I said cryptically, moaning in pain when Animal tied it tightly.

"An explosion?" Deva asked incredulously. I stared at him in surprise.

Usually when my Paths spoke, it was monotone or nothing. I think this conversation was the longest we had.

"There were fifteen of them, all jounin-level and one of them is an ANBU. Kaa-san casted numerous explosion seals inside the house and activated them a little too early. We were supposed to be far enough from the house when she will activate the seals."

"We?" Asked Deva.

"Yeah, me and tou-san's summoning, Akira. She's a white wolf with violet eyes. We got separated in the explosion. I don't know where the ANBU landed." I shrugged.

I winced as the Animal stitched up the wound on the back of my head, finishing it quickly by wrapping another set of bandages in my head.

Animal wordlessly handed me a clean t-shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back and a set of black cargo pants.

I changed quickly, wincing occasionally because of the pain in my back.

I put the large scroll in my back accompanied by my bag full of belongings.

Kuro must've arrived by now in Konoha.

"Animal," I said, "how many miles are we from Konoha?"

I taught them individually some pretty interesting things.

"Roughly five hundred miles. It will take you a week at most in your condition." Animal said monotonously moments later.

"Thanks. You can go now."

They nodded and one by one, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sighed.

Masking my chakra to the point that not even an ANBU could sense it, I started my journey to Konoha.

I hope I meet Obito on the way.

He is on the top of my list of lives to be saved.

I would be damned if Madara got there before me.


	5. Chapter 4

I wince as my back cracked as I was doing my stretches at dawn.

I woke up at the crack of dawn and already ate leftover onigiri that my kaa-san made before she passed away.

You must be wondering why I'm not crying over my parents' death, right? Well, I had long ago got over the fact that my parents are dead and I just have to accept that fact. No turning back. One tear is enough.

Revenge won't do me any good.

Anyway, I was currently doing my routine morning stretches to prepare my muscles for the journey ahead. I am now currently trying to crack my injured back to lose some of its stiffness.

As soon as I was done, I picked up my belongings and continued my search for Obito.

**_5 Hours Later..._**

_Death? _I called out in the depths of my mind, _Where is Obito located? I can't sense him._

**Walk ten miles south and you will see a big pile of rubble. Hurry Sesshomaru, I have already prolonged his death in that cave and Madara Uchiha didn't save him. ****It's only a matter of time before I claim him. **Death said urgently, making me break into a run in Obito's direciton.

As I got nearer, I felt Obito's chakra wavering and I push chakra into my feet in an effort to make me go faster.

When I got there, I summoned my Paths and they lifted huge boulders until I saw Obito's body trapped underneath a particularly large boulder, the same one that crushed him.

I ordered my Paths to go away and summoned chakra to my arms and positioned myself beside Obito's body and lifted the huge boulder without much difficulty. What? I was trained by my parents!

As soon as I snatched Obito's body underneath the boulder, I quickly set to work, using the numerous medical techniques that kaa-san and Tsunade Obasan taught me. Tsunade went to visit in our house once, and saw me training medical ninjutsu with kaa-san and they both agreed that Tsunade would teach me various medical jutsu for one month.

"Nnngh..." Obito moaned.

"Relax. I'm going to heal you." I grunted, my face scrunched up in concentration. To anyone, I would look cute.

Obito didn't say anything and I knew he had passed out from the pain.

I summoned a shadow clone and instructed him to take out some bandages from my bag. He complied quickly. Next, I summoned my Deva Path and ordered him to be on a lookout.

I continued healing Obito. Mending first the serious injuries then the minor ones.

I was already drained of chakra by the time I was finished healing Obito. I wiped out the sweat in my forehead and put two fingers up in the air.

Moments later, I heard quiet puffs and I couldn't sense my clones and Path anymore.

I made Obito comfortable and built a small fire to warm ourselves up for the night.

I took one last look at Obito and fell into a light sleep.

**_Next Morning..._**

I woke up again at the crack of dawn and put some dry wood in the fire to keep it going.

I was still tired from healing Obito but at least my chakra levels became higher.

I changed my bandages and put on a new set of clothes for the day and went to the process of waking Obito up.

"Hey," I said, shaking him gently, "Wake up senpai."

He finally stirred after ten minutes of gentle shaking and opened his eyes.

As soon as his eyes landed on me, he immediately tried to get into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

I crossed my arms. "Well, senpai, I am the one who healed you. Is this the way how ninja thank people these days?"

He looked confused for a moment until he saw the bandages on his torso, arms, and legs.

"Uh, t-thanks, I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

I nodded and put my belongings on my back and prepared myself for going to Konoha. I had to put up an act that I don't know where Konoha is so that they won't get suspicious.

"Well senpai, I guess it was time for us to go on our separate ways. I will be going to Konoha to find refuge in their place. Nice to meet you senpai-san." I said, already moving north.

"Wait!" He shouted. I inclined my head curiously.

"You said you are going to Konoha, right?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, pretending to be suspicious.

"I could take you there, I'm a chunin there. Think of it as a way of saying thanks." He explained.

I pretended to think and I shook my head.

"Why not? I thought you are going to live there?" He said in confusion.

"I may be a four year old kid but I saw my parents die in front me. I know there is a war. Don't try to lie to me." I said, looking down. "What gives you an exception to the people who are trying to kill me? Just because I healed you doesn't mean that I should trust you." I finished, my eyes turning cold, looking at him.

His eyes widened until he looked at me with soft eyes. "What's your name, kid?"

I contemplated whether I should give him my name.

Oh well. To hell with danger.

"I'm Sesshomaru Uzumaki-Uchiha. Who are you?" I said, tilting my head and looking pointedly at him.

"No way!" He said, eyes widening in disbelief. "You're the son of Kikyo Uzumaki and Tomoe Uchiha?!"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, instantly on guard.

He saw this and regained his composure.

"Everyone knows you. You're parents are the most talented ninja in Konoha." He explained. "By the way, my name's Obito Uchiha."

I nodded.

"Anyway, you have to come with me. You said that your parents died, right?" Obito asked, looking at me with pity. I returned it with a hard look.

"Yeah, I guess. Chichi-ue did tell me that I should come to Konoha whenever something bad happens to them." I replied.

His demeanor changed instantly that it nearly gave me a whiplash.

"Well, then! Let's go!" He said happily.

I sighed inwardly.

How am I going to put with Obito on the journey to Konoha if he's that cheerful all the time?

As we travelled, Obito chattered about how good his life was in Konoha and how he was going to be a Hokage. It was mostly one-sided though. With me nodding and him continuing on.

He was explaining to me how 'bastard of a ninja' Kakashi is to him when a black blur tackled me. I just changed my direction in a fraction of a second and the blur only tackled air.

"W-What happened?" Obito stammered, quickly setting into a defensive stance.

I said nothing and only narrowed my eyes at the familiarity of the chakra.

_I thought I got rid of that guy when the explosion happened. Seems that I miscalculated._

"Ahh, it amazes me that your still standing even after the explosion." I said out loud, looking nonchalant. Mist ANBU, huh?

"You brat! You were supposed to be dead!" The ANBU hissed, taking out a kunai. "But no matter, you will soon join your good-for-nothing parents after I'm done with you!" And with that he charge at me.

"Sesshomaru!" Obito screamed as the ninja charged at me.

I dodged out of the way and assessed the ninja's posture.

He made some signs and four shadow clones came right at me. I retaliated by creating four shadow clones and teleporting behind him and aimed a kick on his head.

Unfortunately, he dodged in time but that is what I just needed.

I hid a grin when I saw that he was favoring his left leg rather than the right one.

I waited for the moment and landed a hard kick on his injured leg.

He cried out in pain and lost his footing.

I grinned at him until I saw the ANBU's kunai heading in my left eye.

I was too slow to react and it pierced my left eye.

I screamed in pain and yanked it out on reflex, putting a hand in there in the process. White hot pain coursed through my eye when I pulled the kunai out.

"Sesshomaru! You're hurt!" Obito cried, running towards me. I wanted to scoff at him or say something sarcastic but I'm in too much pain to reply.

I applied healing chakra on my eye and winced at the throbbing.

I'm still lucky that it didn't damage the eye too much and there can be a 90% chance of seeing in my injured eye so long ad I don't put pressure on it.

**It won't do you any good if you're blind in one eye. **Death said, almost startling me.

_Ahh._

I quickly took out some bandages and white hot pain surged through my eye when I took away my hand and I gritted my teeth and began wrapping it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Obito looked at me with concern.

I ignored him and looked the ANBU nin lying on the floor with a puddle of blood.

"What happened?" I asked emotionlessly, trying to look indifferent even with my one eye.

Great. Now I looked like Kakashi.

"I killed him. He was planning to attack you from the behind." Obito explained. "Now, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I whispered tiredly. I'm still not physically matured and mentally prepared to deal with stress and pain.

"Obito-san." I said, words coming out in a slur, "Take me to Konoha quickly." I finished, collapsing on the ground.

I heard a scream and Obito picked me up.

By now, I was delirious from the pain and the throbbing in my eye was just too much to bear.

I feel the air blowing in my face and I saw the looming gates in Konoha. By the way, were only two miles away from Konoha when the ninja attacked.

I saw mop of red hair and a big black figure beside it.

"Kuro," I whispered.

"Just a little more, Sesho-kun. Just a little more. Don't die on me." Obito said.

"Hai." I said weakly.

I felt him come to a stop and I saw Kuro's worried face hovering over me before I passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up to the blinding lights of the hospital.

Lovely.

I put a hand on my face until my eyes adjusted or eye rather, adjusted to my surroundings.

I saw an IV drip connected to my left arm and there were new bandages to my torso and head. You know, the one that I got when the explosion happened.

I put a hand on my left eye and noted that it didn't throb so painfully anymore, only mild pain.

I saw a black blur lying on the edge of my bed and smiled.

"Hey," I said quietly, nudging him awake, "Wake up, Kuro-san."

He stirred and opened one eye and when it landed on me, he quickly jolted out of bed and began assessing my injuries.

"Sesshomaru!" Kuro exclaimed, "You shouldn't be out of bed yet! You're still healing! What happened?! We thought you were dead when Akira went back to our cave all bloodied and barely conscious! Wha-"

I interrupted him by saying, "I'm fine."

He observed me thoughtfully and until he deemed me alright, he nodded slowly.

"Everyone's worried, you know? Especially Mikoto-san and Kushina-san. Tsunade also. She was the one to heal you when you were brought back to Konoha you know. Even the Third looked stricken when you arrived here, with your bloody eye and bandages on your torso and head!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Tsunade's here?"

"Yeah, and I was supposed to escort you the Hokage's office when you wake up." Kuro explained.

"Ah. Kuro," I murmured, "I'm not in the mood to talk today. Since Tsunade's here, I'm just going to use sign language."

"Kid," Kuro started, nudging my left hand with his nose, "You don't have to speak. You're only four years old. No one's expecting anything from you."

I just said nothing and Kuro sighed.

You see, I have a weird habit of using signs as language when I don't want to talk. My parents, Kuro and Tsunade were the ones who only knew sign language so they know what I want to say. Tsunade checked me numerous times and found nothing wrong with my mental stability. She just assumed that I only talk when I want to.

Which is why I am thankful of.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to inform the Hokage that you're awake. Stay here and relax, okay?" Kuro said, looking at me seriously. I nodded in reply.

I've been doing that a lot.

He jumped through the window and until I no longer sense his chakra, I lay down on the hospital bed again, closed my eyes and concentrated.

When I opened them, I saw Death's worried face in front of me.

_What? _I asked.

**Don't scare me like that, Sesshomaru. **Death said, looking at me straight in the eye.

I met his gaze coolly, _It won't happen again. Forgive me for my carelessness._

Death sighed. **Just don't keep risking your life. You only started your mission when your parents were killed.**

_About that, Death, do you by any chance know the reason why Madara didn't save Obito? _I asked curiously, tilting my head cutely.

**He has his eyes on you. He's been making Zetsu spy on your training ever since you started. I don't know how he knew you. But now, you have an advantage because I have a feeling that Madara is going to recruit you. **Death explained, smirking a bit at the last part.

_Let him do what he wants. But, who's going to be Tobi? _I asked pointedly.

**Tojiro Uchiha. **Death replied.

_Uh, I don't think that a Tojiro Uchiha is in the manga or anime, Death. _I said with a sweatdrop.

**Well, would you want to be Tobi? **Death said, looking at me pointedly.

I shook my head vigorously. _Of course not! Seriously, it has got to take some guts to be Tobi. I mean, the guy looks a lot dumber than Naruto and that's saying something._

**I know, kid. Well, I have another favor to ask of you. **

_What is it?_

**I want you to sway Shisui Uchiha from being an ANBU under Danzo. Also, if possible, weaken his forces considerably and prevent the Uchiha massacre. **Death explained. **Can you do it? **

_I'll try. _I replied._  
_

**I have a feeling that you would agree. **Death said, grinning madly, **You can use your words to encourage them, seeing that you speak from experience.**

I gave him a devilish grin. _I know. Besides, some of it will strike them in the heart. It will only make my job easier. Let the damned play with the damned. Since, Death played with the damned._

**I know that I chose the right person. Right, Sesshomaru Uzumaki-Uchiha, your mission begins. **Death said, giving a killer smile.

I broke my connection with Death and opened my eyes to reality.

Time to begin.

Kuro went back minutes later, accompanied by Rin Nohara.

I stood up to greet them silently by inclining my head.

"Sesshomaru, this is Rin Nohara. Rin, this is Seshomaru-kun." Kuro introduced.

"Hello Sesshomaru-san! How's your left eye?" Rin said happily, while muttering how cute I was under her breath. I sweatdropped.

_'I'm fine.' _I signed with my hands.

Rin looked confused until Kuro explained to her about my condition, if you can call it a condition, that is.

Rin nodded understandingly and Kuro motioned me to ride on his back. I complied.

The journey to the Hokage's office was silent. Rin tried to engage me to a conversation but it was mostly one-sided.

We stopped at the door where I will decide my fate. I sense numerous foreign chakra and grunted.

Rin knocked three times and I heard a wizened voice say come in.

I got off of Kuro and he nuzzled my arm affectionately.

When Rin opened the door, I slipped on my poker face.

Kaa-san used to joke about how impossible it was to read my emotions when I slipped on my emotionless mask. She used to call it 'The Perfect Mask' back then.

I felt all eyes on me and as soon as the door was fully opened, I was put into a bone-crushing hug. I think it was supposed to be knocked off my feet, but I withstood the impact. Somehow, during my training I am able to withstand forces coming straight at me.

"Seshomaru!" Tsunade cried, crushing me completely with her boobs.

"Mmmh mmh mmm!" I cried, muffled by her humongous breasts. If Jiraiya was here, I bet he would get jealous that he wasn't in those boobs and I was. Honestly, if he knew how it was to be suffocated with Tsunade's breasts, he wouldn't be jealous in the first place.

I heard someone chuckle and Tsunade let me go, making me take huge gulps of air and regaining some color to my face.

"Tsunade, you shouldn't have done that." The Hokage commented as he watched me put a hand on the wall to regain my stability. "He's still injured."

_'I hate you so much, obasan.' _I signed quickly, trying to regain my composure.

"It's all your fault, nephew." Tsunade huffed.

I heard some incredulous shouts and cries until a force rocked the room.

I regained my composure although my face is still paper white.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade said, huffing as she let her hand out of the poor wall.

I whistled and she turned her attention to me. _'You shouldn't have done that.' _

"You are in no position to challenge me, Sesshomaru." Tsunade replied. "By the way, you're not using your voice? What's wrong?"

I shrugged '_I'm not in the mood to talk today'_.

The Third Hokage cleared his throat and he looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" The Third asked.

I nodded.

"Now, Sesshomaru-kun, I am going to ask some questions and you can keep silent if you think the question is too personal. I do not want to take any chances seeing that we are at war." The Hokage explained gently.

I inclined my head and signed, _'Ok. I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my ability.'_

The Third looked confused until Tsunade whispered something in his ear. His look of confusion quickly into understanding.

"Can someone please pass me a pen and a notepad?" The Hokage called out to the other occupants of the room.

I looked around and I saw Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha with Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Other than that, there's no unfamiliar face I have seen. There were a couple of chunin and some ANBU on the corner.

Hmm, seems the Hokage wants to keep things as quiet as possible.

Well, I just got lucky. There's no Konoha elders or Danzo in the room. So I'm safe for a while, I guess.

Kakashi quckly pulled out a pen and a notepad on his pocket and handed it coolly to the Hokage.

Said man smiled to me gently and handed the pen and paper.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well then," The Third started, "How did your parents die, Sesshomaru-kun?"

I heard a cry and I saw Mikoto putting a hand on her mouth and Kushina crying into Minato's arms. I stilled.

The Third quickly noticed my change of behavior and quickly changed the topic, "Umm, do you know who killed your parents?"

I scribbled down the notepad and walked to Kushina and Mikoto-san side to show them what I wrote. _'It's not your fault. You look pretty when you don;t cry.'_

They stopped crying mintues later and gave me a grateful smile. I gave them the my famous devilish grin/smirk.

Then I walked back to the Hokage and showed him, _'There were fifteen mist ninja. One of them is an ANBU and the rest are jounin-level. As for the answer to your first question, my parents died along with the jounin ninja. They placed numerous explosion seal around the house and released it when I ran away. I got caught in the crossfire and flew fifteen feet in the air and landed hard on the trees. That's how I got my bandages on my torso, back and head.'_

"I understand. Now, where do you wish to stay?" The Third asked.

The room instantly went tense.

I put the notepad down with the pen and looked at the Hokage.

_Death, where do you think I will stay? _I asked.

**The Uchiha's. You also have the reason to go there because your father told you to live there when you get to Konoha. **Death replied.

On the outside, I was contemplating whether I should use my voice or not.

"Fine," I said, using my voice this time. "I choose the Uchiha's."

I think I gave everyone a heart attack because they never expected me to use my voice, nor expect it to sound so innocent yet so emotionless at the same time.

The Hokage smiled, "Well then. We'll get the papers arranged and you can live with Mikoto-san, your father's younger sister."

I nodded.

As soon as the conversation ended, Kushina was suddenly in front of me and pinched my cheeks while cooing how cute I am to her.

I sweatdropped.

"You're so cute!" Kushina gushed.

I wanted to cry out why I deserve this torture until I remember something.

"Where are my things?" I asked quietly. Instantly the room stilled and Tsunade's serious aura melted into fear. She knows that I don't like people touching my things. I don't give a shit to how powerful they are, but they know I will make sure that I will give them an impression they'll never forget.

Tsunade experienced it firsthand. I was reading some scrolls when she came barging into MY room and looking through MY scrolls without permission. I put an incredibly powerful genjutsu on her that I have been working for quite some time. Basically, it showed how I assassinated people and how to make them suffer in my old life. Needless to say, she never touched a belonging of mine ever again.

"Ahh, I had Minato check the large scroll that you carried but it seems that an Uzumaki placed the seal on it and Minato didn't break it." The Third said, looking sheepish.

"Nani?! Minato-sensei is a seal master and he didn't break the seal?!" Rin cried incredulously.

"Hokage-sama," I started, my voice low, "Where are MY things?"

By now, everyone is wary and some of them are fishing their pockets for kunai. Some already had one in their hands.

When the Hokage didn't answer, I summoned a kunai out of thin air and cut my index finger. I watched a drop of blood fall into the floor and started making seal patterns that are foreign to any seal master. Skilled or not.

I smirked as the ninja panicked and tried to dispel the seal along with Minato. You have to think outside the box if you want to break the seal.

You see, I always wanted to experiment jutsus with other jutsus. It was fun that sometimes, when I would spar with my parents, I would use a move that was completely foreign to them and completely normal in my old life. They were always stunned and used to ask me thousands of questions about it.

One day, I was experimenting with seals and accidentally spilled my blood on the scroll. It was just a drop and I was thinking of writing genjutu seals and the blood suddenly started showing seal patterns that was similar to the seals that I will write. Startled, I called for kaa-san and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw the blood moving into seal patterns.

I later found out that it was Death's gift to me and I should be expecting a lot more gifts from now on.

Anyway, I crossed my arms in front of me and looked blankly at the Hokage. Said man started to sweat when he saw the look I gave him. It was the same look that I give to people when I'm annoyed or angry.

"So," I started again, "where are MY things? If you don't answer them, I'll blow up your office along with the other occupants in the room." By now, I was very annoyed. I was privy about my things and I don't give a shit if my relatives were in this room so long as I got my stuff back.

"I don't care if you're a Hokage, my relatives or anyone I know. Give me my stuff back and I will break the seal." I said quietly.

"Okay, just don't activate the seal." The Third finally relented when the seals started glowing.

I only looked at him with the same blank look until he gave me my stuff back. Once I was sure that nothing was stolen, I dropped into a crouch and swiped my hand on a seal.

Instantly, the seal disappeared and when I lifted my hand up, it was covered with blood.

"Nice doing business with you." I said, holding out a clean hand to him. He took it uncertainly until I gripped it firmly and gave him a handshake. Again, the ninjas were stunned at my sudden change of demeanor. Even Fugaku looked speechless.

I snapped my fingers and instantly, the seals disappeared and the only thing left was the drop of my blood on the floor that was used to make the seal.

I turned around and walked toward Shisui and Itachi.

Immediately, the two tensed until I sighed through my nose. "You don't have to be afraid of me. Technically, you're my ikuto seeing that your mother is my father's sister. Besides, if I'm living with the Uchiha, I better make friends, right?" I finished, tilting my head innocently at the side.

They didn't answer until I poke them in the forehead, hard.

"Ow!" Shisui cried, putting a hand on his forehead. Itachi just gasped at the pain.

"You know, you should go through therapy." Shisui stated once he regained his composure.

I stilled completely. And Tsunade's aura turned murderous.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THERAPY ON SESSHOMARU YOU BRAT!" Tsunade roared in anger.

Shisui was quivering, "But he could h-hurt somebody with his moods. And the death of his p-parents might be too much."

"YOU BRAT! HE MAY BE BIPOLAR BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SUGGEST THERAPY ON HIM!" Tsunade shouted, huffing.

I'm not bipolar you booby-chested bitch.

Suddenly, Shisui looked angry, "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?! DO YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT MADE HIM AFRAID OF THERAPY SESSIONS!?"

The ninjas just watched the situation in mild shock. Shisui was normally a cheerful person. What happened that made him angry to Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, no less?

"Shisui, calm down." Mikoto assured, putting a hand on her son's shoulder and Shisui's.

By now, I was going through the event on why I stopped going through therapy.

**Kid! **Death said, putting me out of that horrible flashback.

_His hands, his tongue o-on m-me. _I stuttered mentally, still feeling the way his hands moved on my body..

**It's all in the past now, kid. You're okay. Orochimaru's not going to molest you anymore. **Death soothed, putting wave of calmness through my mind but that didn't deterred me the slightest.

On the outside, I was still in shock but was able to register the events happening in front of me.

Tsunade took deep breaths to calm herself down and looked at Shisui with sad eyes.

"You see, when Sesshomaru was born, he was very unusual. I think the only time he cried was when he was born. Not once did he cry. And he was quiet. A little too quiet for a child. Because of that, Kikyo and Tomoe were very worried. They founded me and made me check of there was anything wrong with him. I checked thoroughly but there was nothing wrong with him. He was only two months when they consulted me. So naturally, I was intrigued on why he wasn't crying like any other babies.

"When he was three months, he surprised everyone, even me when he started walking on two legs. Needless to say, I was shocked. Of course, I checked him and found out that his chakra coils were developing so fast that his body can already do things that a normal three month old baby could do. In addition with that, his body was growing fast. When he was five months old, he said his first word. Naturally, I would think that he would say kaa-san or tou-san as his first word. But no, his first word was: "War" and "Die."

"His parents were frightened and sent him to therapy sessions. It was going well during the first few weeks." Tsunade's face darkened. "But he was barely a year old when Orochimaru met him. He was disguised as a therapist and when Sesshomaru was in the room," Tsunade choked back tears, "he started questioning him like any other therapist would. Then the worst thing happened.

"I don't know what possessed Orochimaru to molest the child, but he did." Tsunade said, "I remember hearing Sesshomaru's scream when I went to visit him in his therapy. I saw everything. I saw Orochimaru licking him and touching him. He was just a baby for Kami's sake!" Tsunade finished, fighting back tears.

Everyone gasped in shock. I could clearly feel the question running through their heads, _"What kind of a sick person would molest a five month old baby?"_

"Then," Tsunade continued, apparently not finished yet, "his parents found out and he never went through a single therapy session ever again. He was never the same after that. He was a lot more withdrawn and more quiet than ever. He only opened up when Kikyo tried teaching him seal patterns and how to read scrolls a month after the incident. Now you know why I was mad at you for suggesting therapy session to Sesshomaru."

The ninjas in the room were filled with sympathy when the story finished. I looked around and I saw Mikoto's shock-filled eyes and Kushina's crying face. I met Shisui's gaze and he gave me an apologetic look and smile. I nodded.

"He said something to me before he left." I said after a moments of silence. By now, my voice was devoid of any emotion and looked dead. "He told me that he will c-come for me when I'm older." I stuttered at last part. Damn.

I looked at the occupants in the room and met the Hokage's concerned eyes.

"Sesshomaru-kun," The Hokage started slowly, "I will install some ANBU to watch over you from now on. Will that make you any better?"

I answered back with a wistful smile, "You can't make me any better, Hokage-sama. I was already stolen of my innocence and security the day my parents died. You can't gain back what's lost forever. I just have to make most of my situation."

The Hokage gave me a sad but understanding smile.

I turned around and prepared to leave when Shisui's voice stopped me. "Where are you going?"

I stopped and pointed to the roof without turning around and teleported out of the office.

I sat down on the roof and pulled out my scroll and took out a guitar.

I started to strum the opening chords to _'Therapy' _by All Time Low.

**_My ship went down in a sea of sound_**  
**_When I woke up alone, I had everything_**  
**_A handful of moments, I wished I could change_**  
**_And__ a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_**

**_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool_**  
**_But they tore me apart like a hurricane_**  
**_A handful of moments, I wished I could change_**  
**_But I was carried away_**

**_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty_**  
**_But I'm smiling at everything_**  
**_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_**  
**_And you can keep all your misery_**

**_My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd_**  
**_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous_**  
**_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone_**  
**_And the experts say I'm delirious_**

**_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty_**  
**_But I'm smiling at everything_**  
**_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_**  
**_You can take back your misery_**

**_Arrogant boy_**  
**_Love yourself so no one has to_**  
**_They're better off without you_**  
**_(They're better off without you)_**

**_Arrogant boy_**  
**_'Cause a scene like you're supposed to_**  
**_They'll fall asleep without you_**  
**_You're lucky if your memory remains_**

**_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty_**  
**_But I'm smiling at everything_**  
**_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_**  
**_You can take back your misery_**

**_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty_**  
**_But I'm smiling at everything_**  
**_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_**  
**_And you can choke on your misery_**

I chuckled quietly at the irony of the song to my therapy sessions. In a way, it reminded of why I was here on the first place. Walking travesty and arrogant, huh?

I finished the song and looked at Konoha.

Here, the people seem peaceful and happy despite the war raging just outside the gates.

I don't belong here.

I've experienced way too much violence and hatred in my past life. I feel out of place just by looking at the village.

I hung my head and put my guitar back to the scroll. By the way, I made the guitar with tou-san's help. At first he was puzzled but agreed to do it anyway. I had to give him a background of what a guitar looks like and plays like.

I let my feet dangle into the edge and I mulled over my thoughts.

**You okay, kid? **Death asked, evident concern in his voice.

_I'm fine. Why did Orochimaru molested me anyway? Even for a ruthless assassin like me, what he did was pretty traumatizing. Now, I regret being able to remember the things I shouldn't remember when I was a baby. Seriously, he wasn't THAT sick in the manga or anime. _I said, mentally throwing my hands in the air.

**I know kid. Maybe the anime and manga just covered up how sick he was in real life. **Death sighed.

_Yeah, I guess so._

**You know, you have a melodious voice for a boy. **Death said cheekily.

_Oh shut up, will you? _

Death's laughter rang throughout my mind and his presence disappeared.

I sighed. Well, better start going down. Don't want to worry anyone.

I reentered the Hokage's office and everyone was looking at me with something akin to awe.

Shisui was the one to break the silence with, "Wow, Sesshomaru-kun! You have a pretty voice for a boy."

My eye twitched. Did he just call my voice pretty?

I'm a guy for fuck's sake!

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Did you make that song, Sesshomaru-kun?"

I looked thoughtful for a moment.

Technically, I am now in a different world so that makes the song mine.

But the logical side of me told me that it wasn't mine and never will be.

So I followed the logical side and told them that I only heard from a traveler.

"Well, that traveler certainly knows how to strike someone's heart." The Third laughed, the crease between his eyebrows lightening slightly.

"So, are the papers ready yet?" I yawned. This day is quickly turning into a boring one.

"Yes," The Third coughed and gestured his hand to the Uchihas.

I followed his hand looked at the Uchihas carefully.

I walked in front of Fugaku and gestured him to come down at my height.

He complied and went on his knees to match my height.

All of a sudden, I punched Fugaku so hard in the face that he went flying into the opposite wall.

"Stop being such an ass!" I huffed. I was getting irritated by his superiority complex and I want to punch some sense in him.

Itachi gasped in shock and Shisui was on the floor laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Y-You punched my father!" Itachi stuttered, still in shock. Apparently, everyone else is in shock save for Shisui and Kushina. They're on the floor laughing their heart out.

I walked over to him and gave him another flick in the forehead. "You are his first born, right? And the eldest are always trained to perfection ever since they learned how to walk. Your father is the same. You're going to die early if he keeps pushing you past your limits. You're not invincible Itachi. Keep in mind that you train because you wan to, not because you're forced to."

He looked lost for a moment until he gave me a small smile. See? they just have to have some sense knocked into their brains and they will change.

If you want to change the who, you have to change the do. First, change your actions and then you change yourself.

I smirked.

I looked at Fugaku and boy, did he looked pissed.

"Stop being so prideful. That's why Tobirama demoted you to working in the Konoha Police Force. All of you are so prideful that you don't even allow a medic to check your injured clansmen. Pride can lead you to your downfall. You have to change your ways if you want to become the most powerful clan in Konoha not the most prideful clan." I said calmly, unfazed by his murderous aura.

His murderous aura disappeared as he absorbed my words and nodded begrudgingly.

"I will try." Fugaku grunted, still massaging his injured cheek.

Well, that's part one of my plan: Try to change Uchiha assholes into aspiring ninjas.

Now, for phase two.

_**A/N: Sorry, if the chapter is too mature. I didn't mean to make Orochimaru that sick. I just have to clear things up on why Sesshomaru looked and think maturely despite his age. I noticed that I when he was a baby, he was too quiet for a baby and withdrawn. Also, what kind of parents wouldn't freak out if their child is too quiet and his first words were war and die? And I have to give reason on why Tsunade became his godmother. SilencedAuthor out!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Just to clear up some things, Sesshomaru is younger than Itachi and Shisui. In this story, Shisui is about eight and Itachi is five. Sesshomaru is four and The Kyuubi attack will happen in eight months. So, Sesshomaru will be four when it will happen. I do not know much about Shisui Uchiha so PM me if I miss some things. And some events too.**_

It's been three months since I stayed here in Konoha.

So far, I manage to somehow become friends with everybody, and by everybody I mean even the Hyuugas.

So far, Itachi considered me as a kind of a person he would look up to, even if I was younger than him and he grew close with me along with Shisui.

Hiashi and Hizashi somehow became my friends. At first I was like, _'I just became friends with the Hyuugas, the rival of the Uchihas!' _

Even the Hokage seemed surprised that the Hyuugas somehow became my friends. Of course, the Uchiha clan didn't take it well though and very nearly put the two Hyuugas into trial, but I stopped it just in time.

I didn't know how I first became friends with them but I'm happy. At least they aren't a pain in the ass. And they make good tips too on how to paralyze muscles without using chakra. They even allowed me to look through their clan scrolls about Byakugan!

Imagine that! I tried to disagree with them but they threatened to tell about my strange hobby to create foreign-looking weapons and they got me.

It would seriously get me in trouble if they found out about my strange hobby. It was my other way of making money and my parents consented to it, seeing that it made me happy when I make weapons. I would usually get paid pretty high for my weapons and kaa-san told me that I shouldn't let anyone found out about my hobby.

One day, when I was hanging out with the Hyuugas, by hanging out I mean sparring or meditating, I accidentally had the irrevocable urge to make a weapon. I already planned out the details I would make and the metals I would use to make it. So, I went out way too early for the Hyuuga brothers liking and they followed me. I didn't sense them, seeing that I was too busy making a weapon when I went to my separate home. I have two home, one in the Uchiha clan compound and the other just in the outskirts of Konoha, not far away where enemy nin might attack me.

As I was saying, I immediately prepared to make the weapons and just as I was putting on the finishing touches to my weapon, which is actually a staff that when banged into the ground three times, three blades will pop out of the staff and it will turned into a deadly scythe. Hiashi nearly gave a heart attack when he asked me how did I do it. And that is how they used their discovery of my hobby, if you can call it that, as a blackmail.

Anyway, I resumed my training when I was out of the hospital and I was anticipating Rin's death.

So far, Rin is still here and she would check on me regularly to make sure I didn't end up in the hospital whenever I train. Seriously, my parents would leave me outside whenever I passed out because of chakra exhaustion or from intense pain. And because of that, I somehow developed you know, some kind of pain-tolerance in my body. Don't ask, just go with it.

I tried to reason with her but she was scary when she wanted to.

Ever since I arrived in Konoha with Obito, he and Kakashi had grown quite close, save for the occasional bickers and arguments. Rin had worked in the hospital some time after Obito's "death".

Everyone knew my training schedule and that I had my Sharingan so they took extra care of me by appointing Rin as my personal medic.

Accidentally, when Itachi and I sparred, courtesy of Fugaku, I accidentally activated my Sharingan when Itachi nearly overpowered me.

And that's how Rin was invo

As of now, Mikoto is two weeks pregnant with Sasuke. Needless to say, Itachi was excited about the prospect of having a big brother and Fugaku was not happy. But I managed to talk him out of it. Now, everyone who knew me is that whenever I would talk to them, I would sometimes say things that a four year old wasn't suppose to say but it helped them a lot.

And now, people would go to me to talk about their problems and such that Mikoto actually threatened to kill them because of the numbers that would want to speak to me.

Gosh, that woman is a scary one. Even Itachi and Fugaku dare not argue with her when she wants something. But my kaa-san still takes the prize when it comes to being scary. So I'm not at all intimidated whenever Kushina or Mikoto gets scary sometimes that Obito demanded that I teach him how to do it.

Anyway, I was going into the hospital to check on Rin and to let her heal my arm. It had been snapped into two places when I asked Kakashi to spar with me.

Obito was there and he served as the referee of the spar. Kakashi had broken my arm and I wasn't even fazed by the slightest. Besides, it would be a perfect excuse to go visit Rin in the hospital. Also, it would give her a perfect excuse to beat Kakashi to a pulp. He was still the rule-obsessed ninja and it annoyed me whenever he would randomly spout rules during conversations.

I approached the receptionist's desk and asked her if she could take me to Rin.

Right now, Rin was healing my arm and giving me a lecture about my safety.

"Who did this to you, Chinmoku-kun?" She asked curiously. Chinmoku was my nickname when Shisui complained how long my name was. It sort of struck to everyone head that whenever they tried to converse with me, it was always met with silence. So that's how Chinmoku was born.

"Kakashi." I grunted.

When I looked at Rin, I genuinely felt sorry for Kakashi because she looked like she could murder thousands of people and could still get away with it.

"Rin-san," I said slowly, breaking her out of her line of thought, "Why aren't you working?"

"I was given a break." Rin said, smiling tiredly. I noticed that she had bags under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't rested for a bit.

"You need it." I said.

As soon as I said it, a nurse opened the door and asked, "Rin-san? Can you fetch some herbs in the outskirts of the village? I'm afraid we've run out of herbs to be used as medicines."

"Okay, I'll get it." Rin replied and the nurse closed the door.

This is it. This is the time when Rin will be kidnapped and become an unwilling jinchuuriki to Isobu.

**Sesshomaru, you must be the one who should be the jinchuuriki. **Death's voice reverberated into my mind.

_What makes you think that I could handle Isobu? _I asked curiously.

**You have the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Besides, your mental landscape will be more suited to the Tailed Beast. Consider it as an another gift from me. **Death said, smirking a bit at the end.

_Death, you ass. _I groaned mentally. _I'm four fucking years old!_

I cut off the connection with Death and was just in time to see Rin going out. I stopped her just in time.

"Rin-san!" I called out, making her stop.

"What is it, Chinmoku-kun?" Rin asked.

"I'll get the herbs for you. You need some rest." I said, taking the bag and the notebook out of her arms.

"But-" She tried to reason but I put a hand on her mouth.

"Do you not trust me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I do! It's just that-" Rin started, but I cut her off.

"You need some rest Rin-san. I promise I'll return as quick as I can." I assured her.

"Okay. Be careful, Chinmoku-kun." She said, hugging me tightly.

"I have ANBU tracking me. I'll be fine." I said, smirking once she released me.

I waved goodbye and went out of the room.

I continued walking leisurely until I reached my destination.

I went on my knees and started picking the herbs.

Damn. Never knew that picking herbs is a delicate operation.

I sensed my ANBU watching me until I was knocked unconscious.

What the hell? What happened to the ANBU?

Oh right. Zetsu.

Well shit.

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

I woke up to a blinding pain in my stomach and the feeling of pushing something inside of me. I screamed in pain and passed out again.

I woke up to Death's voice calling me.

**Kid, wake up! **Death shouted in mind.

_Shut up. What happened? _I asked, already sensing demonic chakra flowing through my body.

**The Three Tails is already sealed inside you and you have to wake up because Kakashi is coming here in ten seconds. **Death informed me bluntly.

I groaned and opened my eyes into an unfamiliar cave.

I saw a flash of silver in front of me and someone shaking me.

"Wake up, Sesshomaru. Wake up!" Kakashi said, shaking me so hard that I became dizzy within seconds.

"I'm up. I"m up!" I said, doubling over in pain. I think the seal was still fresh and it could easily be changed. I read that the seal used in sealing the Three Tails was haphazardly drawn and it seemed the seal maker was in a hurry.

I looked down on my stomach and saw a haphazardly drawn seal in it. I couldn't help but sweatdrop. Seriously, that is way to messy for a seal.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah." I croaked. "Do you have a kunai?"

Kakashi quickly fished out a kunai and gave it to me. "What are you going to do?"

I said nothing and sliced my hand in one swift cut. Then I used the blood to remake the seal and let my mind run into various seals in containing Tailed Beasts. Once I was finished, I looked down on my stomach one more time and the seal looked neat, but I still need to have a seal master seal it completely.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked perplexed.

"Kaa-san used to teach me about seals in containing Tailed Beasts seeing that her younger sister is a host of one." I explained and stood up slowly.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked, settling myself into Kakashi's back when he kept insisting that he should carry me.

"We tracked down your kidnapper but we were too late. The seal was already made. Sorry Sesshomaru-kun." Kakashi said sadly.

"It's okay. Where are the others?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Kakashi said nothing and started running out of the cave.

I held onto his jounin vest and he haltered into a stop when various Kiri jounin and ANBU surrounded us.

"Give us the boy." An ANBU demanded.

I teleported in front of the ANBU and kick him hard on the stomach, making him fly into the air.

Instantaneously, the ninjas attacked and me and Kakashi got separated. A Kiri ANBU caught me and started to run towards Konoha.

My eyes widened.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying in vain to stop the ninja. But I was unsuccessful.

We stop fifteen meters from Konoha and the ANBU placed a gloved hand into my stomach. I screamed in pain as Isobu struggled against the seal.

I vaguely registered that Isobu already materialized and I was in his eye.

I tried stopping him but to no avail.

**Do you honestly think that you could stop me? **Isobu hissed.

_Yes because I have the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. _I answered defiantly.

I watched helplessly as Konoha grew nearer and nearer until Isobu raised a tail to attack the Village. By now, everyone noticed Isobu and I saw Minato and Kushina coming in my way, along with various ninjas.

Vividly, I could hear the panicked screams of the villagers and the shouts of the ninjas.

Something snapped inside of me.

I activated my Sharingan. Then something unbelievable happened.

My Sharingan turned into Mangekyo and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I could feel myself surrounded in purple flames and it clicked in my mind that I was activating Susanoo. What the? I could feel myself being detached from Isobu and just as I though I was going to fall to the ground, the purple flames surrounded me. It was warm and somewhat comforting and it made me stay afloat into the air as the flames finished forming into some kind of a warrior.

But I thought that you can only achieved the Mangekyo when someone very close to you has died in front of you. So why did it happen? I didn't have time to ponder on that question when Death's voice interrupted me.

**Stop Isobu right now and stop daydreaming! Seriously, Sesshomaru, you're going to get killed one of these days when you daydream at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll explain everything later. **Death sighed.

I could feel blood flowing into my left eye and I raised my hand and to my surprise, I saw it doing the same.

I faced Isobu and shouted, "AMATERASU!"

I could feel incredible pain on my right eye and it started bleeding profusely and Isobu was quickly engulfed in black flames.

**You'll pay for this brat. I'll kill you! **Isobu roared. He somehow managed to swiped his three tails into my chest, I mean the warrior's chest, and I gave an agonizing and heartbreaking scream of pain. It was putting too much stress on both of my eyes, body, and mind.

Isobu cried out in pain until he disappeared in a puff of smoke, the black flames disappearing shortly after.

My Susanoo dissipated and I noticed that I was in the air. And that I was seriously drained of chakra. I could barely feel my own chakra.

Well shit.

Then gravity embraced me and I fell hundreds of feet from the ground. I managed to activate the Rinnegan at the last minute and slowed down my fall.

I landed with a huge thud on the ground and I immediately blacked out, blood still flowing freely in my eyes.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Third's POV**_

Everyone gasped when Sesshomaru started falling to the ground.

All of them witnessed Sesshomaru's fight against Isobu. They never knew that the boy was _that _powerful.

"SESSHOMARU!" Obito cried desperately, but he was still too far away to be heard.

Rin screamed, along with Kushina and Mikoto in horror as Sesshomaru didn't hear them or make any sort of response to assure them that he was okay. At the last second, Sesshomaru turned and his fall significantly slowed down but the contact with the ground was still hard.

Said boy landed really hard on the ground that every ninja had to put chakra on their feet to avoid losing their balance.

Immediately, every ninja went to the crater formed by Sesshomaru. Fugaku, Shisui, Itachi, Kakashi, Obito, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Rin, accompanied by the Third Hokage and various chunin, jounin and ANBU to where Sesshomaru supposedly fell.

They reached their destination in no time and whilst the dust settled into the ground.

What they saw was the most horrifying scene they ever saw in their whole life.

Seshomaru's body was sprawled into the ground and a huge puddle of blood was forming underneath him.

And he wasn't breathing.

Rin choked and quickly went to his side, accompanied by other medics that came with them.

"Sesshomaru, wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Rin screamed at him when he remained unresponsive.

Kakashi lowered his head in shame. _'I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I failed you.'_

Obito sank to his knees and started shaking his head frantically. "No, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" He cried, putting his head in his hands as the full realization set into his mind. Sesshomaru was dead.

Shisui cried silently along with Itachi as Mikoto tried to comfort them when she too was taken by grief.

The more stoic people bowed their heads and let a single tear fall in their eyes. During Sesshomaru's short stay here in Konoha, all of them warmed up to him quickly. He would listen to them silently, no matter how boring their topic is. He was never rude to them and even as a kid, he already understood the meaning of war and kill. He would sometimes say words from his heart that would move people so much that their life actually changes for the better.

Kushina was crying into Minato's arms and Minato couldn't help but hand his head in shame and regret. _'I'm sorry Sesshomaru. If only we came much earlier, then you'd still be here.'__  
_

The Third only shook his head sadly. _'You'll make a great ninja Sesshomaru. I'm sorry if I never got to say you that.'_

While all of them are lamenting, Sesshomaru regained consciousness in his mind and Death was looking at him exasperatedly.

**Why won't you just appreciate my gifts? YOU WOULD'VE JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT IT INSTEAD OF DYING! **Death cried.

**_Sesshomaru's POV_**

_Fuck you, Death. Wait, did you say I'm dead? _I asked.

**Duh. Why else are you here? **Death rolled his eyes. **Anyway, you are going back and I'm going to make an appearance to your friends.**

I chose to ignore his comment about my friends and said, _And how do you propose to do that? Won't people be suspicious of me or something when I am MIRACULOUSLY raised from the dead? _I emphasized the word miraculously.

**With this. **And with that, Death held up my headphones, you know, the big ones that cover your ear completely, and my iPod.

I just looked at him incredulously.

**As I have said before, I am going to make an appearance to your ninja friends and tell them that I will give you back your life with these headphones. Then I make up some story on how it would help you. **Death explained proudly.

_And how are they going to buy that? It's too far-fetched. _I informed him bluntly.

**In this world, I am known as Kami-sama. You know what? Just watch through my eyes when I make my appearance so you won't ask questions. I'll explain everything later. **Death said, looking at me in the eye when I started to protest.

I just shrugged. _Fine by me. _

And with that, Death smirked and suddenly, I saw my Rin crying over my dead body through Death's eyes.

It broke my heart on how melancholy the atmosphere is.

Then Death had the nerve to mock them, **"Well, what do we have here?"**

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin in shock and when they saw me, I mean Death, they immediately bowed.

**"Rise." **Death's voice went into authoritative mode.

"Kami-sama..." the Third murmured.

**"Ahh. the host of Isobu, the three-tails. Sesshomaru Uzumaki-Uchiha. It seems he died when he fell shortly to the ground, right?" **Death asked, well more like stated.

Everyone bowed their heads in sadness. And shame?

**"Hmm, I could bring him back." **Death smirked.

"Really? How?" Obito demanded, forgetting for a fraction of a second that he was talking to a god. His eyes widened and bowed quickly into the ground and started apologizing.

**"No need to say you're sorry boy. I understand your pain. Rise." **Death explained, not deterred by the slightest. Obito looked unsure for a moment and rose slowly.

**"Well." **Death said clapping his hands together, **"since I can clearly feel your pain and regret for not being able to save this boy, I will grant him another life to live."**

The Third approached Death slowly, "Kami-sama, if I may ask, how are you going to bring back Sesshomaru-kun?"**  
**

**"Ahh. It's a secret." **Death tsked, wagging his index finger back and forth.

_Really, Death?_

**Oh shut up you.**

**"Anyway," **Death siad, turning serious once again, **"I can bring him back to life if you promise to never take these off of Sesshomaru." **He finished, holding my iPod and headphones.

"What is that?" Shisui asked curiously, then remembering who he was talking to, he bowed his head shyly.

**"This, is a seal." **Death announced. I snorted.

_Who would believe that is a seal?_

**Shut up, my word is law here. They never question my will. **Death hissed, but still keeping a cool head on the outside.

_No need to get angry. _I replied, raising my hands up in surrender.

Anyway, the ninjas looked at my headphones and iPod curiously. After a moment of thinking, they all nodded in unison.

**"Well then. This seal is used to regulate the Sesshomaru's chakra and Isobu's chakra, seeing that the boy used all of his chakra to defeat the three tails. I must make sure that you wouldn't take these off of Sesshomaru because he might be overwhelmed when taken off. We wouldn't want that, do you?" **Death asked, looking at them.

They nodded vigorously.

**"This is placed into Sesshomaru's ears. He can take these off of his ear if he wants to, so long that the seal is touching his skin. The only downside is, when he takes this seal off of his ears, black markings will appear on his body, which would frighten a lot of people. I recommend that he only take it off of his ears when he goes to sleep, so that his ears can take a rest. Do I make myself clear?" **Death asked.

"Why the ears, Kami-sama? Why not other places of his body?" The Third asked/

**"The boy interests me. I would like to see him in combat wearing the seal that when taken off, could kill him in an instant. I want to see how he would do just to protect the seal." **Death said, smirking.

The Hokage looked shocked.

Death ignored him and walked to my body, where the blood in my eyes was still flowing, but not as profusely as it did before.

He placed the headphones on my ears and put the iPod on one of my pockets. He leaned closer to my face and started chanting quietly.

Minutes later, my body was covered in black and dare I say it, it suited me much better than I thought it would. When I looked at the markings, I was surprised to see hieroglyphs and Greek writing printed on my skin.

What the fuck?

**That way, no one will be able to guess what the seal is and they won't be able to break it.**

_Ahh, you are really smart Death, if you only use your brain everyday, not when you want to._

**Just be thankful, brat. **And with that, he started healing my eyes, making sure that no damage was permanent, only temporary.

**"You have to put five layers of bandages around his eyes and make sure that no light will be able to enter his eyes. I have already fixed his eyes, you just have to wait for it to heal."** Death stated boredly.

"Thank you Kami-sama." Kushina said gratefully.

**"Oh and by the way, he is going to wake up in ten minutes. I want you to tell him everything I said and keep him awake for about thirty minutes. If you don't manage that, then there's nothing I can do for you. Good day, everyone." **And with that, he disappeared in a flurry of shadows and the medics quickly sprang into action and covered every inch of my eyes and healed some of my cuts.

The vision disappeared and I woke up to darkness.

I groaned as pain sprang up to every inch in my body.

"SESSHOMARU!" Obito cried, making me wince.

"Tone your voice down, Obito. I can hear you all the way to Kiri." I said, groaning as I tried to sit up.

I touched gingerly the bandages on my eyes and the headphones on my ears, taking care not to put too much strain on my body.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, too quiet even for me.

The Third quickly launched into stating the events that happened while I was "dead", with Itachi and Shisui standing very close to me, as if afraid to leave me alone for just a few seconds.

When the Hokage finished,I felt a huge wave of drowsiness pass over me. I yawned.

"Can I sleep?" I asked sleepily.

"No." This time, it was Fugaku who spoke.

"But-"

"No buts." Hiashi said sternly. "No sleeping unless you want to me to make your training life hell."

I tried my best keep awake but it was just too much. "You only need to stay awake for twenty-five more minutes, Chinmoku-kun. Then, you can go to sleep." Rin tried to reassure me.

"Let's get back to Konoha." Hizashi stated. "He won't last long if we don't move fast."

I vaguely feel someone lift me and set me comfortably on the back for I was too busy trying to stay awake.

"SESSHOMARU!" I could feel someone shouting loudly into my ear.

"What?" I grumbled, recognizing the voice as Obito's.

"Tell us about your training with parents. Please?" Obito said, startling me for a second back to reality.

"It was nothing compared to my training schedule today." I sighed.

"Tell us more. Come on, Sesshomaru! Don't be selfish!" Obito whined. I cringed.

"Fine." I huffed. "I was three years old when they started training with me. They didn't wrote a schedule for me yet so there was no permanent time for anything. On the first day of my training, tou-san subjected me into interrogation torture." I drawled lazily, remembering the time when tou-san face look awfully sadistic when he subjected me to torture.

"Nani?! Torture?!" Obito asked, aghast. I could also feel the shocked face of everyone as they listened to my story.

"Yeah." I sighed. "He first started piercing various parts of my body with a wickedly sharp kunai. Apparently, kaa-san didn't agree to tou-san training regime and beat him until he promised to change his training regime." I said, feeling sleepy again.

"What about your kaa-san? What did she teach you?" This time, it was Kushina who asked.

"She trained me how to withstand my ground against killing intent. Now you know the reason on why I wasn't fazed at all by your anger." I droned out

"Anything else?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah." I said, yawning slightly. "She tried to determine what my chakra nature is. Apparently, I got wood release." I said quietly. The Hokage couldn't help but gasped in shock. I could also feel the widening of the ninja's eyes when they processed the thought.

"That's not all." I said, surprising them, again. "I also got all the five chakra natures and I can mix them. Can't find teachers or scrolls to teach about some combined chakra natures. Kaa-san and tou-san only taught me four of the basic chakra natures. Right now, I'm looking for a teacher who knows about lightning release."

All of them are silent for a moment. I managed to shook myself out of my stupor and observe their emotions based on their chakra.

"Sorry if I'm a freak." I said monotonously, sensing their twinge of fear in their chakra.

"Sesshomaru, you're not a freak. It's just-" The Hokage started but I cut him off.

"It what your chakra says. Chakra never lies. Especially of you are sensing for their emotions." I said quietly.

"How is it until thirty minutes?" I asked, before any of them uttered a single word.

"Actually, we're quite past over the thirty minute mark. You can-" I interrupted Rin.

"Good night." I said, welcoming the darkness around me as I became unconscious.


End file.
